School Days
by BellumTerra
Summary: Beyond is going back to school, and to make things worse, Two Death Note fangirls are in his class! Oh, yeah, and one of them is me! Suprise! I stink at summaries. The story is MUCH better than Summary! Rated just incase


**Disclaimer:I own nothing, not even Jenny (She's based off of my Real Life friend) except me, myself and I, and the OC's, but Samantha (Sam) Is based off of 'IpodAddict'.**

**SHE RULES! LOVE YA LIKE A SIS, IPOD ADDICT!!!!!!!**

* * *

Beyond walked down the school hallway. It was his first day of Highschool and his new beginning and he was already starting to pick up a bad vibe. When he walked into the classroom, he noticed the entire class staring at him, He thought it was a good thing, but then he noticed two girls in the back. The were looking at eachother, smiling and looked at him. One of them had brown hair, brown eyes, wore a plaid skirt over some studded, skinny pants, had a T-shirt on that had a fake corset painted over it, Pale skin like his, and had her hair done like one of his Victims did when they died.

The other had black hair, wore it down, was dressed like Matt, and had brown eyes and pale-ish skin. She also wore boots like Mello's.

Her name was Samantha. The other was named Elizibrth. "Now, class, we have a new student! Why don't you tell us who you are?" 

"I am Beyond." He used his real name cause possibly NO ONE knew who Beyond was in this country-side area. The two in the back's jaws dropped and they're eyes were wide.

Oh, no. Appearently they have!

He sat down in the available chair, and unfortunitly it was infront of the girls.

He smiled slightly hoping they wouldn't reconise him.

X-X-X-X-

All went well till lunchtime. The two girls came up and sat with him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Elizibeth, you can call me Lizzie." The brown-haired girl said. "And I'm Samantha. Call me Sam." the Raven-haired girl said to Beyond. He and them got to talking, but then Lizzie saw an older girl and motioned for her to come over. "This is an old friend of mine, Jenny. Jenny, this is the character I kept telling you about when I was ten. Beyond." Jenny's eyebrows raised.

Darn. They knew about him.

"If it were Edward Cullen, I would have glomped him by now." Said Jenny. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Jenny, Can't you see that EDWARD DOES NOT EXIST?!" Lizzie yelled the last part really loud. Jenny walked off. Lizzie bowed her head in embarressment since everybody was looking in they're direction. B laughed a little, and Sam put a hand on his shoulder, have him a thumbs up and a wink.

Wounder what that meant?!

Beyond didn't have time to think, because before he knew it, Lizzie had gotten out a laptop and was now searching for a song. "Ah, Here it is!" She exclaimed, clicking on a song that was titled 'Beyond's Theme 1' and played it.

It was a combo of different Death Note themes in one.

Beyond actually. . . Liked it! It was catchy, it was awesome, no vocals to ruin the moment with stupid lyrics, and also had Kira's Evil Laugh deepened to sound a bit like Beyond!

The only thing that was able to make its way into his head was '_What'd she do?!_'.

She explained that she had used a computer program to remix everything, then saved it as a 'aup', and then exported it as a 'WAV' file. She actually started head-banging to it. When it was over, she went onto Youtube and typed up 'Nico Nico Douga Hatsune Miku version' and sang to it. She sounded good, but got alot of the lyrics wrong. She then said she hadn't ever sang the song outloud before, and also never read the lyrics.

X-X-X-X-

When the test was over and scores were out, Turns out Lizzie got a 80, and Sam an 80.

But ofcourse, only cause the test was on they're favorite subject, Literature.

When they got they're math scores back, Sam got more than Lizzie. Lizzie got a 40, and Sam got a 60.

When school was over, Lizzie ran over to Beyond with a shout of "BEEEEYOOND-KUUUUN!" And they both fell into the green grass at the highschool campus. Sam fallowed, but didn't fall on the two or shout 'Beyond-Kun'. Beyond was grateful for that, since he had 132 pounds on him already, but ofcourse this girl that was ontop of him was a 5` 6. Pretty tall, might Beyond say.

"Heh heh, Looks like fantasy is reality!" Said Sam, teasingly. But Lizzie seemed to not mind, nor did Beyond for some reason. Maybe it was because he never had a person jump ontop of him before? Yeah, thats it!!

"Beyond! I gotta show you some fanart I made!" She said, asking her friend for her laptop. Appearently she planned this.

Sneaky little. .

She opened up a program on her computer and went to Recent Art. She clicked one in particular that made Beyond's eyes widen. It was. . It was. .

A Genderbender.

He stared at himself in the pic, with a girl version of him, named 'Farther Birthday', And then stared at the others. He looked at her, and she smiled. She then closed that picture, and opened a fanart pic of him, but it was not a girl.

Thank Goodness.

She said she drew it and worked on it for a couple of hours. Beyond thought the effort was well-spent because her drawing was very good. She got out a sketchbook and opened it to reveal a picture. "I drew this when I was ten! Like it?" She asked. It was a picture of him in his normal sitting position, and had his name at the bottom of the page, in Gothic font, drawn with red pen. The picture of himself in it was drawn using a pencil, because he could still see some of the lines that were erased, and just barely noticed them.

"Wow, thats really good!" Sam exclaimed. Beyond nodded in agreement, and Lizzie hugged him. A hot blush came to his face, because that was the first time in his life he's had a girl hug him. She planted a cute peck on his cheek and got up, and ran off with Sam. Beyond smiled.

Maybe fangirls aren't that bad!

X-X-X-X-

The next day was Saterday, and he went on a walk, and noticed outside of a small, yellow house was Lizzie, Dancing and holding her MP3, singing to 'Chijo No Hoshi'. She made a few mistakes on the pitch, but then noticed him. She ran up to the door, and yelled inside, "I'm going for a walk with a friend!" and slammed it shut before anyone could reply. She and Beyond started walking along the road, being able to avoid any cars that came they're way. When they got to talking, he found that she was poetic. She had an old Notebook inside a bag that she had her MP3 in. It was a very angsty poem, but a beautiful one. After the poem finished, Beyond clapped. "Would you like me to sing 'Uninstall' for you?" She asked. He nodded.

_"An'insutooru an'insutooru_

_Kono hoshi no musuu no chiri no hitotsu da to ima no boku ni ha rikai-dekinai_

_An'insutooru an'insutooru_

_Osore wo shiranai senshi no you ni_

_Furumau shika nai an'insutooru"_

She was able to sing it by ear, either that or knew the lyrics, but Beyond actually liked walking with her. She was quite the talker, He'd give you that! But when he asked her what she thought of the Kira Case, that was long over with, She fell silent. "Kira. . . I think he deserved Death. He deserved to die." She said in a cold, heartless tone. Beyond gulped.

It was the exact tone he used to use. Cold, and emotionless. "Lets change the subject." He said. She nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Yelled a voice behind them. Sam ran up and started talking, they all started laughing and telling jokes, and just being them! "So what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Sam asked Beyond. "I don't know. I already was an insane serial killer so no law school for me." He said. "Well, how about you, Lizzie?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was thinking about Writer, or maybe an Artist, no, no, I wanna work as an Anime artist/Voice actress/Writer Something like that." She said. Beyond realised that an old 'Friend' of his was a writer. One of the people he killed. He knew that she must have read the novel Another Note. He desided to avoid his past, because this girl had such a long life, it seemed inhuman. Same goes for Sam! They then began talking about favorite anime, and all ended up Death Note except for Beyond, who loved Akazukin ChaCha. They didn't laugh though, thats good!

X-X-X-X-

When Beyond got to his house, he plopped himself down on the bed and fell asleep, he had been walking so long, his legs hurt.

What will happen on monday. . . . ?

**(A/N:Lol, Good? Remember, No reviews for me, is like Beyond without jam!!! AAAAAH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!)**


End file.
